The objective of this invention is to provide a self-powered ball or sphere forming an amusement device.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a device in simple and practical forms which lend themselves to economy of manufacturing and ease and convenience of use.
Still another object is to provide a mechanized sphere which may be mechanically or electrically powered by means contained totally inside of the sphere when the device is in use.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.